


Disturbances

by faithinthepoor



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two versions of a fic relating to the firing of Claire - see explanation below (although I'm not sure that makes it any clearer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbances

**Author's Note:**

> A weird quasi experiment that basically boils down to the fact that due to a variety of influences I began to play around with the notion of writing Bree and Lynette in a different light to how I normally see them and became obsessed with the fact that the tone of what I write is really influenced by the characterisation. Hence two fics about the same event - one much darker than the other.

**Disturbances - The Lighter Version**

The redhead’s skin is slick with sweat as she crawls over her body and back up the bed before collapsing on the sheets beside her. She slowly caresses the soft skin at her partner’s hip as she waits for Bree’s breathing to return to normal. She feels the mattress shift as Bree moves to lie on her side but when she leans over to kiss her, Bree pulls away, “There is something I need to tell you.”

“We can talk later, I have other more important things in mind right now.”

Bree smiles and runs her finger between Lynette’s breasts but then moves to the edge of the bed so that she is out of reach. “I think you need to hear what I have to say.”

“This better not take long.”

“You know impatience really isn’t that becoming.”

“I’m impatient for you that should count for something,” she rolls over to lie on her stomach and runs her hand down Bree’s arm.

“It does but I need you to focus. I don’t really know how to tell you this but you need to talk to Claire.”

Lynette shoots her a confused look, “What do you mean, have you heard something because her references were good.”

“I am sure that they are fine but we, ah, we kind of weren’t entirely alone for a moment there.”

“Are you trying to tell me that Claire walked in on us?” she asks as she reaches over to the other side of bed and grabs the quilt, covering her body with it.

“That would be a reasonable assessment of the situation.”

“Oh my God,” her words are muffled as she has now buried her head under a pillow.

“You can hide all you want but that’s not going to change what happened.”

“Why didn’t you let me know?”

“I kind of had other priorities at the time.”

Her arm emerges and she slaps in the general vicinity of Bree’s head, managing to catch Bree’s nose with the tips of her fingers, “Why didn’t I hear anything?”

“Well, my thighs were wrapped pretty firmly around your head at the time.”

She lifts her head off the bed but continues to hold the pillow over it, “Man I really liked having a nanny.”

“What’s with the past tense?”

“I have to get rid of her Bree, she’ll tell Tom.”

“I don’t think you need to be so drastic, you should just talk to her.”

“I don’t see what good that would do.”

Bree rips the pillow off Lynette’s head only to watch Lynette substitute her arms for the missing item, “Would you just look at me?” she strokes Lynette’s hair as she waits for a response but there is no movement, “Fine, don’t look but you are going to listen. I got the feeling that she was impressed with what she saw, I don’t think she’ll tell.”

“Bree, she saw you naked, God she saw me naked and I was knelling and…” she can’t complete the sentence and she prays that everyone has lied to her when they have told her that you can’t die from embarrassment, “Christ on top of everything else it was hardly a flattering angle.” Bree’s laughter is deep and rich. “I don’t know how you can possibly find this funny.”

“I was just thinking that is a position that I have always been quite fond of you in.”

“How can you be enjoying yourself?”

“It’s just that you are so adorable some times.”

“As much as I like to be complimented, I really don’t feel any better.”

“Would you just come out from under the quilt so that we can talk properly?”

She doesn’t move, “No, I may never come out, I am going to wear this quilt forever, I will make it into a tracksuit and it doesn’t matter how bad it will look cause I am never leaving the house again.”

“Stop being so melodramatic! Tell me how you got Claire to be your nanny.”

“You know how.”

“I know that you used the fact that you are sleeping with me to get me to reveal information.”

“I did not!”

“Are you going to tell me that if I hadn’t have told you want you wanted to know that you wouldn’t have withheld sex until I caved.”

“You’ll never know but it’s good for me to know that even the possibility of me withholding can get me what I want.”

“Good enough news that you will look at me?”

“I may never look at you again, it’s possible that I am blind from the trauma.”

“Lynette sweetie if anyone is going blind it should be Claire but I maintain that she more than liked what she saw. So tell me how badly did you flirt with her when you were convincing her to take the job?”

“I can’t believe you think I would do that.”

“Lynette you flirt without even trying, I don’t think that you even know that you do it half the time. I’ve been on the receiving end of it enough times but I am not so naive to think that’s it’s limited to me.”

“Well there is the small matter of the man I am married to.”

“I thought it went without saying that it wasn’t limited to him.”

Lynette lifts her head up and moves her arms so that she can rest her chin on them and squints at Bree through eyes that are reduced to slits, as though she believes that if she can’t really see, then no-one can see her, “You think I flirted with her and that she liked it and that’s why she took the job? She’s a child Bree there is no way she is interested in me.”

“I think she’s more than interested, I think she resented that it was me that your tongue was inside.”

Lynnette emits an indescribable sound before she replies, “It doesn’t matter, she still has to go.”

“You could find out how she feels, see where it takes you.”

“That wouldn’t bother you?”

“We’ve been over this, we are both married, this is only a bit fun that we are having.”

“A bit of fun shouldn’t get other people fired.”

“You don’t have to fire her, you could have some fun with her”

“I don’t want her, I don’t want anyone but,” her sentence is terminated by Bree’s palm landing over her mouth.

“Don’t you dare even think that, we promised that there would be no feelings involved and that if there were, we would end this and I am having too much fun for us to end this.”

“I don’t want us to end, I am willing to fire my nanny to keep you,” due to the disapproving look on Bree’s face she corrects herself, “to keep this.”

“Are you really going to fire her?”

“She has to go, I’ll find a way to get rid of her.”

“So are we done talking about this cause I have plans for you don’t include talking, I just need you to come out from under there.”

“I told you, I am never coming out from here but I am willing to have you join me,” she waggles her eyebrows lasciviously as she flips the edge up so that it also encompasses Bree and pulls her close, letting herself drown in Bree’s kisses. They progress at a rapid pace, as though they feel that they need to make up for the time that they lost and it is not long before the moans and sighs that Bree’s talented fingers are producing drown out any thoughts of Claire.

**Disturbances - The Darker Version**

“It’s done?” it may have been phrased as a question but it is asked with an air that suggests that there is only one acceptable answer.

“It’s done,” she waits for acknowledgment that the response is the desired one and receives this in the form of a crooked finger beckoning her towards the bed. The distance to the bed is small and the time she takes to get there is disproportionate, her movements hindered by the fact that she divests herself of clothing as she goes. She stands at the edge of the bed awaiting permission to join the other woman, Bree’s eyes rake over her and while she stands the scrutiny in silence the tension she feels is radiating through her, her muscles feel so tight that they are at risk of breaking down at any second, liquefying her body and causing her to collapse into the waters of her own self-hatred.

“You resent that I asked you to do this?”

“It felt like more of a command than a request, I didn’t realize that there was an alternative,” the tension she feels increases as a result of the boldness of her statement, her fists are clenched so tight that the muscles in her forearms begin to tremor. To an outsider it would seem so unlikely that she could ever feel discomfort at speaking her mind that it would border on the ridiculous. She doesn’t know how Bree holds this power over her, how in this room everything that she is in the outside world disappears and she so willingly lets herself be controlled – well that’s not entirely true, she knows that she was intrigued with the idea of a place where she didn’t need to be strong and she happily surrendered to Bree, she just doesn’t like that the control has extended beyond the bedroom.

“If that’s the way you feel, you don’t have to be here.”

Bree is right and that probably scares her more than anything, she doesn’t want to give this thing between them up but she is frightened by lengths that she may have to go in order for it to continue, “Yet here I am all the same.”

“That’s all I need to know, it’s okay if you are angry just so long as you are here.”

“I am angry and I don’t think that you should just dismiss my feelings, it’s bad enough that you dismiss everybody else’s I don’t want to become just one of the crowd.”

“I would have thought that if anything, I care too much about what people think of me and that I need them to believe that I am the perfect wife and mother, ask anyone Lynette and that is what they will say.”

Her anger has developed properties of a physical entity, it is roaming through her body as though looking for a weakened area that it can explode out of and attack Bree, “What you made me do hurt other people and you don’t even care.”

“I didn’t make you do anything, all I did was ask.”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“I’m sorry I clearly missed the moment when I developed the power to take away your free will, you had a choice Lynette it’s just that you weren’t happy with the alternatives you were given.”

“Look at the options I had – lose you or get rid of my nanny, preferably by making it my husband’s fault and by the way, since you haven’t bothered to ask, that is exactly what happened so, no, I am not convinced that you don’t have some sort of dark power that allows you to control the world around you, you probably somehow organized for Claire to walk in on us.”

“Well, my thighs were wrapped pretty firmly around your head at the time, for all you know I could have invited her in, may be I did, may be I was thinking about upgrading and I have to admit the girl has a nice body but answer me this Lynette, seeing you are now some sort of moral compass, were you thinking about your husband when you tongue was inside of me?”

“Why do you have to be so cruel?” she contemplates leaving the room but it is going to be impossible to make a dignified exit and she doesn’t want Bree to think she has won, she needs to gain back some of the ground that she has lost.

“Because you let me.” It’s true what they say, the truth hurts, it hurts like being skinned alive and Bree is only getting started. “It’s the reason that I chose you and you can complain all you want but you keep coming back so at least on some level you like the fact that I treat you this way.”

“Well doesn’t that just make me ever so special?”

“We had ground rules when we started this, or don’t you remember, you are free to end this the moment that this is not fun for you.”

“Fun? You think what we are doing is fun? A bit of fun shouldn’t get other people fired.” It shouldn’t make you question your value as a human being either but that is what is starting to happen, she doesn’t think she should tell Bree this though.

“No-one is making you do any of this. You didn’t have to choose me, you could have stayed faithful to Tom, you didn’t have to get Claire fired, I’ve seen you flirt with her you could have explored that instead. You were as worried as I was about someone finding out about this.”

“I don’t care who finds out, God help me, as sick as this makes me all I care is not losing you.”

“I don’t want to end the time we have together either but you need to understand that no-one but you can ever know about this side of me.”

The beast that has been growing inside her stirs at this possible chink in Bree’s armour, “You should just drop the act, I think Rex would like you this way, I think he’s growing tired of your little homemaker act and if you don’t spice things up, you will lose him.”

“He is my husband and the father of my children I could never act this way with him, some things should be sacred.”

“And I guess I am not one of those things?” the anger that had been rising inside her loses its strength in the face of overwhelming despair. 

“You are extremely important to me, I would give you up if it meant keeping face but you should know that it would hurt me, that I would probably never be the same again.”

“If that’s true why can’t you put us first, we could be more than the games we play in this room, we could be so good together.”

“Lynette I have a husband, I have a family, you a welcome addition to my life but you are not a substitute for what I already have, it wouldn’t be enough.” Her emotions are yo-yoing out of control, she can’t integrate them, can’t understand how it can be possible to love someone who hurts you so much, how she can hate the things that Bree says to her and still feel that she would die for her. “So are we going to waste this opportunity with endless talking or are you getting into bed?”

“You haven’t given permission for me to do that.”

“That’s my good girl. You can approach,” and although she loathes herself for it, Lynette does as she is told.


End file.
